Blood Weak
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: Natsu had smelled it before. He knew that it was never this strong and before he could ignore. Now that doesn't seem to be the case, ever since Lucy. It shouldn't make him think these things, right?Right? Especially since Lucy and him were just friends.


Blood Weak

LLLLL

AN: This is my first story about Fairy Tail. I absolutely adore the manga and the anime and I can't ever wait until it updates with gleeful adoration and happiness. This series has brought me back to the days when I used to be a huge mondo fangirl because the characters are extremely likable without seeming too far out there with their characterization. It also makes me want to pick up Rave Master just to see the difference in the series by the same author.

Anyway, this is my take on dragon-empowered senses and markings and such. :3 I find the scent fics where they seem to be more beastly as my favorites for some reason.

LLLLL

_In my lonely nights,_

_My mind's mesmerized_

_By this way of scent_

_That I can't do, anything but to follow_

_I can't resist_

_Step by step I'm sure_

_To feel your breath is coming near_

_I know you're not only a vision_

_But I'm lonely and the blame is on you_

_Scent of a woman on me_

_Faces everywhere_

_I detect the scent again_

_I look around. Where are you?_

_My dream, surround me,_

_I'm lonely._

_I feel I need you._

_- "Scent of a Woman" Secret Sphere_

LLLLLL

_'There!'_

His nose twitched as the scent grew stronger. The man narrowed his eyes in confusion, sniffing around him as the scent, cloying and slightly metallic, only made him want to ascertain where it came from.

He had smelled it before on a few of the older women, but this one was a newer smell. Natsu hated the scent more than anything as since the first time he had smelled it as a child, the first month he was at Fairy Tail, he couldn't find out where it came from.

After it's weekly appearance, every month, Natsu had learned to just let it be. Asking around to any of the other boys or Makarov had only ended up with confusion or silence. Asking any of the women or girls only gave him bruises. He learned to stop asking after awhile.

He also learned to anticipate the beginnings of the monthly scent. Mirajane would actually be blunt. Erza's temper would quicken more. Cana stopped drinking pure alchohal and chose mixed drinks. Lisanna...Lisanna had tended to avoid him, either out of embaressment after he told her he smelled the scent on her or just because she usually ended up getting tired easier.

His eyes shifted to his partner who was grouchy, even more than usual, and rubbing her back with a slim hand of hers, moving her fingers in circles. The dragon slayer could only watch as the scent she gave off was different from normal.

_'It's her!'_

His eyes widened in realization as his nose kept sniffing in her direction, not able to get enough of the teasing scent of honeysuckle, which she normally smelled like, and the newer metallic tang she gave off. She grumbled under her breath as she settled in the bar stool next to him and Happy, who seemed oblivious to Natsu's sniffing, eating a fish all too happily on the counter.

The dragon slayer could only stare as for once, instead of looking away and finding the added scent disgusting, he found that he wanted to keep smelling more of it. Natsu could feel his skin prickle up as his partner, Lucy Heartfilia, turned towards Happy and him, smiling before reaching her soft hand to scratch behind the cat's ears in greetings.

"Hey Natsu. Morning, Happy." The steller spirit mage raised an eyebrow as Happy returned her greeting but the pink-haired Salamander only looked at her as if she had something disturbing on her face. His nose flared as he pressed against her personal bubble, invading her space with his eyes on her, wide and bewildered, a strange combination for the brown-eyed lass to have ever witnessed.

"Natsu? Are you feeling well?" She bit the inside of her cheek as a cramp hit her, rolling along the insides of her body as if it were the Dragon slayer in front of her fighting Gray, who was on a mission with Erza. The fire mage seemed to not have heard her, stopping only a few inches from her shoulder.

_'Oh, crap.'_

Natsu's breathing had become labored as his nose just couldn't stop Lucy's scent from repeatedly drowning him in it. His heart rapidly pressed against his ribcage as he felt an urge he had never felt before tremble through his body. He broke his stare with her skin to look up at her flushed cheeks, mouth opening and stuttering something that the dragon slayer had tuned out, concentrating instead on how her lips formed, slightly puffy and glossed over with the scentless gloss she normally wore. His mouth opened slightly, trying to gather his wits as it dried, making him close it a few moments after.

Her brown eyes were wide as she looked worriedly at her best friend. His eyes found hers all too easily, making her pink cheeks grow into a flaming red covering her face as his normally dark olive eyes seemed to change into an almost black color, driving her body to feel as if she were prey waiting to be eaten by the dragon in front of her.

_'Mine.'_

Some part of Natsu's mind made him grin at his best friend, enjoying the scent far too much, overjoyed in the teasing it drew in his stomach and the burning it was bringing along his body as he began leaning forward again. The more rational of the two, which was not even that rational truth be told, tried to get through the hold the simple smell of Lucy had on him.

If Lucy had ever learned how to act dead around a grizzly bear, the knowledge had left her as the dark grin upon her best friend's lips made her feel like a lamb for the lion, waiting to be bit on and enjoyed for the slaughter. A straight burning pit churning in the bottom of her body kept seeming to grow hotter as she sat there waiting for him almost to attack.

Lucy was in trouble.

_'She's mine.'_

In his mind's eye, the Salamander thought of many things he could do with the key sorcerer. Thoughts of her flushed cheeks burning against his tongue danced along with just how much her skin would feel sweaty and on fire under him, dominated, made his, thighs against his arms as he used the countertop she was currently resting a hand on for more than simply getting a drink.

He could picture her mewling his name under heavy moans, brown eyes fluttering in pleasure, looking up at him and only him. Her blonde hair that reminded him of the golden coins they used strewn about with her head leaning into the ice behind the bar top. He could see his fingers flicking and pulling those nipples on her large tits.

Natsu panted as the scent seemed to rule his mind with absolutely drawing his pleasure further into its teasing promises as Lucy was caught staring at him, a doe in the fire light of the strongest candle, fascinated with the brightness.

How she would demand to be his...beg for it even.

"N-Na-Natsu...?" Her voice stuttered softly giving off the edge of unease that the dragonslayer seemed to almost revel in before he stopped altogether. His eyes widening as he moved back in his chair as if she scalded him with water. "Natsu?"

_'Got to get away from it!'_

His thoughts burned him in the worst way. Those were not the thoughts of a best friend. Those were definitely not the thoughts of someone who thought of Lucy as his comrade. He had to get out of there without making her feel weird and even worse, without him looking weird either. A job! It was the easiest solution.

He stood up awkwardly, backing away from her before running over to the job board in a hurry. His skin teasingly heated as he roughly grabbed the first few jobs he saw.

"Natsu?" His partner looked at him in confusion, brown eyes darkened from fear for a moment. He took a moment to get his skin under his control before smiling widely, much like his self, before returning to the bar, a few feet away from her.

"Gonna go take Happy on a few jobs! Hope you don't mind, Luce, you sort of look like you need a few days off anyway. You don't mind, right?" He laughed, shoulders taut as if his spine were a bowstring that his partner eased into position. The blonde shook her head, suddenly aware that Natsu had probably just been trying to figure out where she was hurting.

'Silly Lucy, you didn't need to get so scared.' She admonished herself lightly in her head, watching her best friend, the man who had saved her a few times already, who she might be developing a crush on, wait for her answer.

"Yeah, I've been feeling a bit sick. Bring me back something, Natsu, and be careful!" Natsu Dragneel thanked whatever gods or dragon gods or just dragons were looking after him for her answer. He couldn't be around it any longer with those alarming thoughts racing in his head, teasing him of things he knew he shouldn't even have thought about.

"Mirajane!"

_Oh, how he didn't know that it was only going to get harder with each month._

LLLLLL

AN : So, I am going to do one or two more chapters of this. Add some fluff, maybe even a 'scene' or two. I absolutely love Natsu and Lucy and I really hope you enjoy this as well.

Leave me a review about it, K?

Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
